Gonna Be Alright
by Keebler Elf
Summary: Faith has everything she could want from her parents and her boyfriend Connor. Her family is rich and so is his, but Faith could care less about the money. What happens when she meets Jesse and the team, and gives up everything her parents want for her?


A/N: Hi ya people! Yes, another Fast and the Furious story. Number 10 for me I believe. LOL not too bad hmm? Well, here is chapter 1, I hope ya like it!  
  
Name: Faith Erin Roberts  
  
Nickname: None  
  
Age: 20  
  
Hair: Long and black  
  
Eyes: Brown  
  
Height: 5'6"  
  
Weight: 118  
  
Piercings: 3 on each ear, and belly button  
  
Tattoos: Cross on middle of back  
  
Style: Looks like a prep but is far from it. A boxer, former street fighter, and can be bitchy  
  
Music: Underground, rock, and rap  
  
Car: Red 99' Eclipse GSX  
  
Name: Harlow James  
  
Nickname: Har  
  
Age: 20  
  
Hair: Dark Brown  
  
Eyes: Orangish-Brown  
  
Height: 5'6"  
  
Weight: 115  
  
Piercings: Belly button, nose, and 5 in each ear  
  
Tattoo: Black & white evil fairy on middle of lower back  
  
Style: Rich/Prep but went out with what she considers 'normal' people she a punk  
  
Music: About anything loud & obnoxious that her parents hate  
  
Car: Mazda RX7  
  
Name: Connor James  
  
Nickname: None  
  
Age: 21  
  
Hair: Blonde  
  
Eyes: Green  
  
Height: 6'1  
  
Weight: 134  
  
Piercings: None  
  
Tattoo: None  
  
Style: Prep/Jock/Rich  
  
Music: Rock  
  
Car: Black 2002 BMW Z3 Roadster  
  
Name: Colin O'Shannon  
  
Nickname: Col  
  
Age: 22  
  
Hair: Blonde  
  
Eyes: Brown  
  
Height: 6'3"  
  
Weight: 155  
  
Piercings: Left eyebrow  
  
Tattoo: Cross on right forearm  
  
Style: Gangster  
  
Music: Rap  
  
Car: Blue Supra  
  
Name: Kolton Smith  
  
Nickname: Kolt  
  
Age: 22  
  
Hair: Black w/ blue  
  
Eyes: Violet  
  
Height: 5'11"  
  
Weight: 133  
  
Piercings: Left ear twice. Right ear once  
  
Tattoo: None  
  
Style: Jock  
  
Music: Punk rock  
  
Car: Green Integra  
  
** FAITH'S POV **  
  
"You bastard!" I yelled as I punched him in the jaw, leaving him laying on the floor of the back porch at my house. He cheated on me, and at my own house! I'm sick of his shit. I should have listened to Har about him. I mean she's his sister, my best friend. I knew deep down inside that she was right, but I don't think that I wanted to believe it. I walked into our kitchen to find him making out with some blonde on our kitchen table.  
  
"Faith, don't do this. I love you." He said catching up to me as I walked to my car.  
  
"You love me?! If you loved me, then why were you with Monica or whatever the fuck her name was?!" I screamed as I turned around about to hit him again.  
  
"Marie was just a one time thing. I didn't know what I was doing. Please don't do this." He said trying to pull me into his arms just as I pushed him away. "Faith....."  
  
"Har was right, I should have dumped your sorry ass before all this shit."  
  
"Faith I love you."  
  
"Fuck off." I said driving away. I drove through the streets of LA not knowing where I was going to go. I sure as hell wasn't going home, knowing that Connor had most likely already alerted my parents of our little 'situation' they'd give me hell if they knew I hit him, or even talked to him the way I did. You see I don't really have to what you call 'normal' family. My father is the president of a company called R.A.I.N.S., which is one of the biggest companies in the state of California. I've been to the fancy private schools, on the expensive vacations, to the 5 star hotels, and could have everything that I could ever need or want. But I am not exactly the ideal child that my parents wanted. I'm the youngest child to my parents out of my 2 sisters, and 2 brothers. I'm the outcast in my family, the rebel, the troublemaker, call it what you want, but my parents hate me. I could never do anything right for them. They said I was ungrateful, and stupid because I could have anything and everything and I chose not to because I would have to leave my life of street racing, street fighting, and surfing. My siblings aren't much better. My sisters only doing what my parents wanted so that they could have the cash, and my brothers because of the women who wanted them for the money.  
  
We just moved to LA about 2 weeks ago from San Diego and my best friend Harlow, who everyone calls Har, and her brother Connor, who is now my EX boyfriend came to visit. Har is making it a permanent trip though. She said that she needs to get out of her house, and I don't blame her. She is pretty much in the same situation on the home front as I am. Her parents are extremely wealthy as mine are, but she is just like me. Not the child that her parents wanted I guess you could say. Both of us don't care about the money, about the fancy schools, parties, hotels, all that shit. We could care less. We are into four things, and pretty much four things only. Cars, street racing, street fighting/boxing, and surfing. That's pretty much how we spend our days. I was stopped at the red light when my cell phone started to ring. Instantly I thought it would have been Connor.  
  
"Connor get it through your fucking mind! We're over!" I screamed not knowing that it wasn't Connor on the line.  
  
"You finally dumped his ass! Go Faith!" Har laughed.  
  
"Oh its you. Yeah I did. He was making out with some blonde slut on our kitchen table. I'm never eating there again." Har laughed as I pulled away from the light. "So where are you? Getting settled at you place?"  
  
"Naw, I came to get you to see if you wanted to go out and get something for lunch but I got here, Connor was holding ice to his face while your parents and that hoe you were talking about where trying to get info outta him about what happened. I overheard everything, so I called. Ya know you made that boy cry when you hit him? That was priceless! I wish I could have been there to see him hit the floor!" She laughed. "Now, what about you? Where you at?" I looked around for a moment then found a street sign.  
  
"Boyer street. I'm stopping at this cafe." I said looking to see what the name of it was. "Toretto's. Meet me here then?"  
  
"Yeah sure, I'll see you in a few."  
  
"Aight, bye."  
  
"Lata." I pulled my car into the parking lot in front of the cafe, and got out as a red truck pulled away. There were four other cars parked in front, obviously racers by the looks of it. I walked in, and took a seat.  
  
"Hi, I'm Mia. What can I get for ya?" The girl behind the counter asked me as I took my sunglasses off.  
  
"Hi. Uhh. I'll just have water please." I said looking around.  
  
"Alright." She said getting my drink.  
  
"That your car?" One of the guys that was standing by a rack of sunglasses said looking at my car.  
  
"Uh huh. Why?" I said as Mia brought me my water. "Thank you."  
  
"Just curious. You race?"  
  
"Damn right." I smiled looking at the guy next to him. He was tall, skinny, and had blonde hair. He had sunglasses on so I couldn't see his eyes.  
  
"You're not from around here are you?" Mia asked leaning against the counter.  
  
"Nah. Just moved here from San Diego." I said taking a sip of water. "I'm Faith."  
  
"Nice to meet you." She said turning around to the other people in the store. "This is Letty, Vince, that's Leon and Jesse, and that's brother Dom back there."  
  
"Hi." I said as Jesse, the one who I had been looking at, came over at sat next to me.  
  
"So what brings you around here?" He asked turning his body facing me.  
  
"My ex boyfriend. I found him making out with some blonde in on my kitchen table so I left and I ended up here. My friend is meeting up with me here though." I said taking another drink of water. Jesse and I continued to talk until I heard a car pull up.  
  
"And you were bitching about me cheating on you?!" He screamed when he saw Jesse and I talking.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" I said turning around knowing damn well who it was. Connor, by no surprise, and right behind him was Har. He walked towards Jesse and I, and Har took a seat on the other side of the counter.  
  
"So this your new boyfriend? You fucking him behind my back or something?" He said getting in my face. I pushed him away then punched him straight in the jaw. I tackled him and kept hitting him till Jesse, Vince, Leon, and Dom pulled us apart. "You stupid bitch." He said wiping the blood away from his lips. I went to go hit him again, but Jesse pulled me back by my shoulders. As Dom and Har pushed Connor to his car, Mia got me ice for my eye.  
  
"Here." She said putting the ice pack to my right eye. Connor only hit me once, while me on the other hand didn't stop till I was pulled away from her, but he made it count.  
  
"When I see him again, I swear I'm gonna kill him." Har said coming back in and sitting next to him. "I'd steer clear of your parents for a while."  
  
"No shit."  
  
"You wanna stay at my place tonight?" She offered.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." I said turning to Jesse and putting the ice on the table. "I'm sorry that he thought we...."  
  
"It's alright." He said picking the ice pack back up. "You need to keep that on there." He said putting it back up to my eye.  
  
"So that's the ex boyfriend huh?" Letty asked me watching Connor drive away and Dom come back in.  
  
"Uh huh. That's Connor."  
  
A/N: Well, there it is! Chapter 1 of the *NEW* story! I hope that you like it, and I'll get some more up as soon as I can! Lata! 


End file.
